<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let me baby you by starwreck</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22375651">Let me baby you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/starwreck/pseuds/starwreck'>starwreck</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Baby Nana [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Jaemin is a baby, M/M, Na Jaemin-centric, Soft Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Soft Na Jaemin, dreamies babying jaemin, dreamies spoiling jaemin, jaemin getting babied, jisung is jaemin's baby, just a self indulgent fic for baby nana, ot7 dream - Freeform, soft dreamies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:22:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22375651</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/starwreck/pseuds/starwreck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaemin has always been the one to take care of his friends, so they try to return his love back one day in their own way.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Huang Ren Jun &amp; Na Jaemin, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan &amp; Na Jaemin, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Mark Lee &amp; Na Jaemin, Na Jaemin &amp; Everyone, Na Jaemin &amp; Park Jisung, Na Jaemin &amp; Zhong Chen Le</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Baby Nana [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610671</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>256</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Let me baby you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>a self-indulgent fic<br/>my baby bcs jaemin deserves to get babied<br/>dreamies loving, babying jaemin is my kink<br/>there's nomin what did you expect.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Babying #1</b>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaemin opens the door to a panting Mark with several grocery bags in his hands. He eyes the older boy curiously then checks the time on the clock. It was too early for a prank but no one knows with Mark.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I think you've got the wrong house here, hyung." Jaemin says yet still helps Mark carry half the bags to the kitchen. Mark huffs and puts down the bags on the kitchen counter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Nope! This is the right one indeed," </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"The groceries too?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"For you," Mark grins sheepishly. "I was planning to cook for you but I don't think that would be a good idea, so I just bought you groceries. There's some snacks too if you want. It's </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span> yours,"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaemin looks at Mark with a dumbfounded expression. "Hyung, as much as I appreciate your thought," he grabbed the bags from the counter. "This is a little bit too much for me and I can buy my own groceries."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Nope, no, not a chance. I'm leaving and you're taking all these. No giving back and I don't accept rejection." Mark says, smiling widely and makes Jaemin put down the bags on the counter again. He faces Jaemin and pull him in a tight hug, one that squeezes Jaemin's body just right and shares his warmth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaemin scrunches his nose, flustered from Mark's unusual behaviour. Buying him groceries? Hugging Jaemin out of nowhere? Without Jaemin asking for it? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Definitely</span>
  </em>
  <span> weird.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hyung, are you okay? You didn't get into trouble, did you? Is everything fine?" Jaemin asks, concerned for his favourite hyung but he hugs Mark back, draping his arms around him loosely.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mark ends the hug with an awkward pat on Jaemin's back and pulls away. He stares at Jaemin for a few seconds, making Jaemin even more confused. Mark brings a hand to pat Jaemin's head gently, once, twice and then moves his hand to Jaemin's cheek, pinching them with a soft coo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're so cute, you're pretty adorable right now. Yep, you look cuter like this. Thank you for taking care of us, Jaemin." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaemin scrunches his face in pure confusion. "What are you doing?" Just what has gotten into his Mark hyung's head?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay, um, let me keep them for you." Mark says, turning back to the groceries. "You can stay put in the living room, alright?" Mark starts to take out some of the stuff he bought.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You don't even know where to put them, hyung. Let me do it,"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No!" Mark exclaims, startling Jaemin that he clutched his chest out of surprise. "You–you can tell me, right? I'll keep them for you, you must be tired."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm not real–"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yep, yes, you are very tired. Just sit there and tell me where goes where, hm?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaemin wanted to protest but the sheer determination in Mark's eyes kind of scared him so he takes a sit and tell Mark where the stuff should go to. After Mark is done arranging the groceries, he washes his hands clean and stands in front of Jaemin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Take care, Jaemin. I have something to do so I'm leaving. Have a good rest today, hm?" Mark pats Jaemin's cheek twice then a last squish before waving goodbye and leaving Jaemin's apartment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaemin stands still in the middle of his kitchen, hand in the mid of the air and head empty, eyes blinking repeatedly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What just happened?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <br/>
    <br/>
    <br/>
    <br/>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Babying #2</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Knock knock, open the door, I'm here, bitch." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaemin groans from the living room because what are the odds for Lee Donghyuck, his worst nightmare slash best friend to come uninvited to his home?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"The door's unlocked!" Jaemin yells from his seat and he witnesses Donghyuck slamming the door open then enters his place like he owns it. Donghyuck gives him a cheeky smile as he shuts the door then runs towards Jaemin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaemin braces himself for the impact as Donghyuck jumps onto him, both of them yelping in pain. "Oops, sorry, sorry. Got a little excited there," Donghyuck says, pulling Jaemin up to sit then proceeds to fix Jaemin's hair and dusting his clothes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaemin doesn't say anything other than staring weirdly at Donghyuck because since when was Donghyuck this attentive? The usual Donghyuck would push him down the sofa without care and told him to get his ass up himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hyuck," Jaemin calls, making Donghyuck stop to pay attention to his best friend. "Are you sick?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Donghyuck rolls his eyes then suddenly snorts, waving his hand in front of him. "No no no, I'm healthy as hell. What have you been doing today?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Why do you want to know?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"As your</span>
  <em>
    <span> best</span>
  </em>
  <span> friend, I demand to know so I can make your day better. Wait, my presence here is already making everything better. So, what were you up to?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaemin picks up his phone which he threw on the sofa when Donghyuck decided to tackle him earlier. "Just reading some stuff. What are </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>up to?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Psh! What are you talking about, Jaemin? Can't a boy come and visit his best friend?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You literally never go out unless it's 2 in the afternoon. What do you want?" Jaemin asks, inching backwards to make space. The Donghyuck in front of him is being too nice and smiley, it scares Jaemin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>There it is again!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Donghyuck's smile widens as he snuggles close to Jaemin. "What do you wanna eat? Should we order takeout? Chicken? Pizza? I'll treat you to it, hm?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Um, you're being awfully nice, Hyuck but Mark hyung bought me groceries, so the refrigerator is full right now." Jaemin replies, pointing to the kitchen with his puckered lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"...Mark hyung came already?" Jaemin nods. "God, he moves fast." Donghyuck mumbled the last part under his breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What do you want to eat then? I'll cook for you, how does that sound?" Donghyuck asks, smiling as he brushes Jaemin's hair fondly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're being really weird right now, Hyuck. Who are you and what have you done to my best friend? He's never this nice to me. Is this a prank? Is that what it is?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Jaemin, no. How could you even think that–"</span>
  <strong>
    <br/>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Babying #3</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, the two hear knocks on the door and Jaemin internally groans because who exactly is at the door and why on his one day off?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To his surprise (or not), Renjun stands outside his home with a bright smile and a bag of seemingly groceries too, judging by the amount of green Jaemin sees.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hello and good morning to the best boy ever, how are you doing on this fine day?" Renjun asks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't know who you're talking about but I'm doing fine...I guess?" Renjun waves him off as if telling Jaemin that </span>
  <em>
    <span>he </span>
  </em>
  <span>is the best boy ever mentioned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Can I come in?" Jaemin opens the door wider for him and Renjun gets in giddily, humming a sweet tune but stops abruptly when he spotted Lee Donghyuck in all his glory on the couch. The two share a knowing look while Jaemin stands in the middle of them in pure confusion. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Just why are you here too, Injun?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Renjun claps his hands excitedly. "I was passing by here </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> craving hot pot, so I thought why not go and buy the ingredients then have them with you?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Donghyuck scoffs in the background but Jaemin pays him no heed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Seriously, this is getting highly suspicious. You guys are pranking me, aren't you?" Jaemin hisses, glaring at both Renjun then Donghyuck who feigns innocence. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No, we're not, Jaemin-ah. How could you even suggest that? I really just wanted to eat," Renjun shakes the bag slightly, "Hotpot with you,"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You live in the next neighborhood, Injun. It takes 15 to 20 minutes to get here and I know you, so I don't trust you," Jaemin says, crossing his arms around his chest as he stares sceptically at the older one.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hah! Take that, Huang!" Donghyuck sticks out his tongue at Renjun playfully. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're the weirdest right now, Lee." Jaemin points out while Donghyuck whines, running to Jaemin's side and shakes his arm lightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Come on, Jaemin. We came here with good intentions. I swear, we really just wanted to eat with you." Donghyuck says defensively, pouting his lips adorably at Jaemin who swatted his face playfully.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Get your ugly face out of mine, please." Jaemin rolls his eyes then walks away to the kitchen while the two bicker with each other quietly, flailing their arms around. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaemin leans his weight on the kitchen counter, facing his two best friends who are seemingly in a heated miming conversation. They are conversing without words and using a whole lot of their facial expressions. Jaemin deems that their telepathy is strong enough.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You guys done yet?” Jaemin quirks an eyebrow at the two who flinched.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, Donghyuck here says he’ll make you food, Nana!” Renjun beams, slinging an arm around the taller boy’s shoulder. Donghyuck looks offended as he pushes Renjun away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right, yes, I will and Renjunnie here promises he’ll clean up your lovely abode.” Donghyuck smiles brightly while Renjun widens his eyes and exclaims a shocked what. Donghyuck shrugs and shoves him away, “You know where the cleaning equipment is, shoo!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Renjun walks away reluctantly to get the necessary stuff and spares a death glare to Donghyuck who sticks his tongue out playfully.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Seriously, what are you guys up to? You don’t need to clean up my place, you know? Or cook me food. I can manage them all by myself.” Jaemin says, shaking his head in slight amusement. Donghyuck enters the kitchen and lightly pushes Jaemin away to the living room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re not up to anything, Jaem. Stop doubting us, I swear. We only want to spend some time and make you feel like a prince,” Donghyuck replies and Jaemin turns around, towering over the older one, giving him a scrutinizing look. Donghyuck grins all of a sudden and nudges Jaemin’s arm. “Or should I say, princess? That’s what your boyfriend calls you, no?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaemin unexpectedly blushes red and he feels his ears burn while Donghyuck still has his smug grin on his face. Jaemin scoffs in defeat, turning on his heels to the sofa to sit back down. Donghyuck always had a knack for flustering people just to win.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So, the two visitors start to do their work simultaneously with Donghyuck skilfully whipping up his cooking skills as Donghyuck says and Jaemin quotes, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“The best lunch ever”</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and Renjun’s silent yet good work in cleaning up Jaemin's home.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When they were done with their work while also trying to stop Jaemin from even moving his bottom from the sofa, both drags Jaemin by his arm to the dining table. Jaemin watches the table in awe with the scrumptious looking dish Donghyuck had cooked alongside the hot pot Renjun pitched in to do. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaemin admires all the food cooked for him while his two friends sit down across him with the same look that Jaemin deciphers as a proud one. They wait for the youngest to start eating and gauge in his reaction.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both of Jaemin's eyebrows raised in amazement. "You guys really outdid yourself this time, huh?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Anything for you,"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, take it as a token of appreciation for everything you've done for us."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And that is?" Jaemin asks, quite confused with their statement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Just eat up, Princess."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaemin stabs a broccoli, gritting his teeth while the two could only coo adorably at him.</span>
  <strong>
    <br/>
    <br/>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Babying #4 &amp; #5</b>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hyung! It's me, Jaemin hyung. Open the door!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The three boys in the living room turned towards the door where they hear their youngest friend calling. Jaemin, opposite to how he reacted with the visit of his two same-aged friends earlier, he jumped up and practically ran to the door to invite Jisung in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Jisungie!" Jaemin exclaims in joy, pulling the younger boy for a hug and for a second, Jisung hesitated to hug back but he eventually holds Jaemin loosely around his waist.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hi, hyung. Thank you for opening the door," Jisung smiles timidly at Jaemin who shakes his head and Jisung passes a paper bag to Jaemin. "I bought you your favourite dessert."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Aw!" Jaemin coos, making kissy faces at Jisung who weirdly doesn't reject or push away from him like he usually does. "You're the best, Jisungie." he gives a wet kiss on his cheek and Jisung wipes it with the back of his hand in disgust but a smile ghosted on his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey! I chipped in too," Another voice behind Jisung says in disappointment and comes in Chenle who looked unimpressed by the two. "Do you only love Jisung?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I love you too, Lele. You two are the best children ever," Jaemin laughs, pinching both of their cheeks happily. Chenle made a disgusted face but doesn't pull away from the touch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung gently takes away Jaemin's hand and lightly pushes him inside. "We brought you something, we're allowed to come in, right?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"If it's you, you're welcome whenever, baby." Jaemin smiles softly, making way for the two to come in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Aren't you a little too nice to them?" Renjun sneers, giving a stinky eye to Chenle who sticks his tongue out playfully.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaemin looks back and forth between the two duos. "I treat you all the same, what do you mean?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Donghyuck practically chokes on air, "You mean you treat </span>
  <em>
    <span>us </span>
  </em>
  <span>the same but the maknae deserves lots of more love,"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaemin rolls his eyes as he places the paper bag on the dining table. "I wonder what my Jisungie bought for me?" he asks sweetly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hyung, you shouldn't anticipate it too much. Jisung doesn't even know what you like," Chenle shakes his head with a click of his tongue. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Like you had better choices, Chenle. You literally wanted to grab a strawberry cake!" Jisung argues, frowning slightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You didn't buy that, right?" Jaemin asks warily, glancing at the bag in his hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No! Of course, not. I grabbed you chocolate moist cake." Jisung says as he stands beside Jaemin. "You like that, right?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaemin quickly brings out the said dessert and throws Jisung a grateful look and the sweetest smile. "My Sungie, really."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We bought some macarons too!" Chenle beams, standing in between them to take out the macarons. "It reminded me of you, hyung. You can have all of them."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thank you, Chenle-ya but isn't this too much though? You guys don't even like it that much." Jaemin says, looking over the desserts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's not for us. All of them are yours," Jisung turns around to grab a fork. "Here you go," he cuts a piece of cake and feeds it to Jaemin who excitedly eats it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You guys are being awfully nice today too," Jaemin mumbles while eating, furrowing his eyebrows as he does. "Suspicious, all of you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chenle sends a look to Jisung who was starting to panic which made the youngest immediately pout. "H-hyung, are you doubting me too?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaemin's face softens and he cooed at Jisung, cradling his cheeks and squishes them. "Oh no no no, how could I? Never you, Sungie. You never do anything wrong, hm?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung takes that as a success on his part, instantly clinging onto Jaemin's arm. "Let's eat this up front. What do you say?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Renjunnie just cleaned up the house but sure, anything for you." Jaemin smiles brightly, pulling him along with the small box of chocolate moist cake.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I did and you still wanna eat there, all because of Park Jisung." Renjun says under his breath while Donghyuck scooted away to give space. Jisung sends the oldest an offended look.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chenle whines loudly as he stomps his feet childishly towards them. "That's so unfair! Don't hog Jaemin hyung all by yourself."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Am not," Jisung defends, voice unintentionally raising higher. "You're welcome to sit down though."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chenle takes the spot next to Jaemin, draping his body around the older one and nuzzles his head on Jaemin's arm. "This is kinda comforting,"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"As much as I'm curious, it does feel nice. Come on, gather around, guys. Let's watch another movie."</span>
  <strong>
    <br/>
    <br/>
    <br/>
    <br/>
    <br/>
    <br/>
    <br/>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Babying #6</b>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm home!" Jaemin jumps out of his seat, relief and gratefulness on his face. "Hey, why are there so many shoes in front–oh!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Jeno, you're back!" Jaemin beams happily, sprinting his way to Jeno and engulfing him in the biggest hug. "I'm so glad you're back." Jaemin sighs softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Fucking get them the hell out of our home." Jaemin whispers using his deep voice in Jeno's ear then pulls away from the hug, kissing Jeno's cheek affectionately. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their friends let out a disgusted sound in sync.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeno seems surprised by Jaemin's duality but clears his throat and greets his friends. "Well, it looks like you guys made yourselves at home. Why are you all here anyway?" Jeno asks, raising his eyebrows curiously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The four people exchanged nervous looks with each other. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We just wanted to visit Jaemin," Renjun being the oldest, speaks up. Jeno gives him a condescending look to rethink another answer but Renjun stays put with an innocent smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Jaeminnie hyung was all alone here and you weren't home, Jeno hyung. So, as his loveliest friends, we came to save him." Chenle answers, leaning back with his arms on the floor to support him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You say that as if I was bored to death," Jaemin says, giving them a stinky eye which they simultaneously replied with a shrug.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's fun with more people, Jaemin. You were having fun too!" Renjun exclaims, pointing to the pink haired boy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey, it's rude to point." Jaemin clicks his tongue. "But I guess that's somehow true,"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Somehow? Somehow?!" Donghyuck dramatically stands up, making the rest watch him in interest while Renjun lets out a deep sigh. "How can you do this to us, Jaemin? Your best friends? The nicest most good looking one too,"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That ain't you, hyung. Sit down," Chenle nagged, getting second hand embarrassment from him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm glad we came though," Jisung says and everyone turns to him curiously. "I mean, at least we made you a little happy, didn't we?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaemin's face instantly softens and he coos out loud, crawling his way to Jisung to engulf him in the warmest hug. "This is why you're my favourite, Sungie." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung stiffens at first then melts into Jaemin's arms when the older doesn't budge. He pats Jaemin's hand to a random rhythm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, aren't you being a little too nice to Jisung there?" Chenle huffs as he makes way to them and jumps on them. "Group hug!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Chenle!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No–wait! No–umph." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as the word group hug was said, the small group of friends quickly leaped to join in on the group hug. Donghyuck and Renjun were reckless, carelessly throwing themselves on top while Jeno chuckles at the side until Donghyuck beckons him to get closer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung wails out loud, struggling free from the tight hold of his hyungs while none of them paid attention, resulting in a firmer grip on the youngest and laughter warming the whole room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <br/>
    <br/>
    <br/>
    <br/>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Finally," Jaemin huffs, wrapping his arms around Jeno's neck, pulling him into a sweet thank you kiss. "They've been on my back since morning,"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeno licks his lips after they part away, "Any ideas why?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't even know, honestly. Hyuck kept on trying to cook me something and Renjun–Huang fucking Renjun, actually wanted to clean up? Someone else's home? Yep, absolutely weird, </span>
  <em>
    <span>way </span>
  </em>
  <span>out of character for him. Right, there was one with Mark hyung earlier too."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Mark hyung?" Jeno repeats, a little surprised from the mention of the eldest. Jaemin rests the side of his head on Jeno's chest and nods, tickling Jeno in the process.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, hyung brought us groceries too, like a ton of them? I told him no but he even kept everything in its place. He told me I was cute and thanked me for </span>
  <em>
    <span>taking care of us</span>
  </em>
  <span>? I don't know, who's us but–"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh and the two kids?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Lele and Jisungie?" Jaemin beams brightly, "They brought me dessert and Chenle let me kiss his cheeks which is odd but I'll take what I can. Jisungie too! He hugged me back today, like real tight." Jaemin proceeds to show Jeno how tight the hug earlier was to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeno smiles fondly at Jaemin, brushing his hair tenderly and Jaemin nuzzles his face to Jeno's neck. "He's so cute though it was pretty weird since he'd push me off after awhile but Sungie was <em>soooooo</em> affectionate. He kinda kissed my head then held my hands."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"O-kaaaaay, that's kinda–" Jeno makes a face at Jaemin who just laughs in his face. "You're not allowed to laugh, Nana."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I can't believe you're jealous over Jisung," Jaemim cackles. "It's </span>
  <em>
    <span>literally</span>
  </em>
  <span> Jisung!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, yeah. Whatever, I know Jisung's your baby, yeah okay."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaemin giggles lightly, voice ringing in Jeno's ears and there is nothing that Jeno wouldn't do in life to hear it again for the rest of his days. Jeno squeezes Jaemin's sides and tucks his chin in the crook of Jaemin's neck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What else happened?" Jeno asks, a hand playing with the end of Jaemin's hair while the younger one lets out a sound resembling that of a quiet purr.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Other than them pestering me and trying to feed me food for the past few hours, nothing much. They also made me sit in the middle and cuddled me," Jaemin giggles again when he recalls what happened, "Watched a movie, ate snacks and that's pretty much it."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Did they tire you?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hm, can't say. It was kinda relaxing but stresses me out at the same time. Good thing you're back, Jen."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Good?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaemin nods enthusiastically, pulling away from the hug to grab on Jeno's wrist and he drags the older one to their bedroom. "They won't let me do anything at all. I can't help them cook and they even fed me the food! It was really amusing to be honest."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And where are you dragging me, sweetheart?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You should be tired after your classes, right? Come on, just sit tight and let your handsome boyfriend do all the work for you." Jaemin looks back to push out his chest with a proud look decorating his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That's adorable but I'm not tired, Jaem." Jeno reaches out a hand to pinch Jaemin's cheek. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>You're </span>
  </em>
  <span>the one who should rest. They probably drained all of your energy."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Nope!" Jaemin exclaims and makes Jeno sit on their bed, taking off his socks and tucks him in with the blanket covering Jeno up to his chest. "Be a good boy for me and stay here, alright?" He smiles, planting a light kiss on Jeno's cheek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeno stills for exactly thirty seconds as he watches Jaemin leave the room and to realize that Jaemin had just make him go to bed. Throwing away the covers, Jeno jumps out of the bed to chase after Jaemin. He spots the younger in the kitchen opening the refrigerator.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Jaemin-ah," Jeno whines, back hugging Jaemin while the latter only hums as a reply.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Why are you out of your bed? I'm going to cook your favourite, so stay put in bed. Take a nap or something," Jaemin says, grabbing two eggs but Jeno whines a no and takes the eggs from him, putting them back in the refrigerator.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Nope, we can order takeout or something,"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Just how much money are we wasting today, huh?" Jaemin clicks his tongue in fake anger and Jeno rolls his eyes as he pushes Jaemin away from the refrigerator, closing it after. "Where are we going?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Bed," </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaemin tries to break free but Jeno's strong grip on his shoulder ceases him and he lets himself being manhandled into bed the same way he did to Jeno earlier. Jeno caresses Jaemin's cheek then bends down to kiss his forehead. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yet stubborn old Jaemin sits back up, earning a low groan from Jeno who pushes him back down on the bed. "Sleep, baby."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm not a baby and I'm not sleepy," Jaemin says firmly, a natural pout on his pink lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeno sighs softly, climbing onto the bed beside Jaemin which makes the younger turn around to face him. Jeno rids of their distance, pulling Jaemin so close his breath hits his chest and draping his arm on Jaemin's waist while slinging a leg around one of Jaemin's legs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What is this?" Jaemin asks, a hint of amusement apparent in his tone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeno shushes him with a kiss to his hair, snuggling Jaemin in his arms. "Cuddling you, of course."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"But, Jeno–"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sleep, Jaemin. Go to sleep for me, okay? Take a rest, I'm here. I'm with you,"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaemin stays quiet for a minute, blinking in deep thought and Jeno smiles at how he could feel Jaemin's eyelashes touching the skin on his collarbone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Fine," Jaemin gives up and fixes his position into a more comfortable one. Jeno caresses the back of Jaemin's head fondly which lulls the younger to sleep and he does too, soon after.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sight that greets Jeno when he wakes up is a still sleepy Jaemin with half lidded eyes, soft smile on his face, some drool in the corner of his lips and the light touches of Jaemin's fingers on his own. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're awake," Jeno says, voice raspy and hoarse from the nap he's taken. Jaemin nods, tracing a finger on the prominent veins on Jeno's hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"For someone who says he wasn't tired, he slept quite long," Jaemin teases, closing his eyes and Jeno chuckles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's 'cause I have classes today, it makes me sleepy." Jeno replies, brushing away the hair covering Jaemin's eyes. "Plus, seeing your pretty face makes me even sleepier."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaemin lets out a scoff. "Are you saying I make you bored?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"The opposite, actually. You entertain me in so many ways." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And that is?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Whenever you stay in bed with me," Jeno says, pressing a lingering kiss on Jaemin's lips as he cups Jaemin's jaw.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Is this your way of saying you wanna do it?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"May I?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaemin giggles at the not-so-innocent innocently spoken question and nods eagerly. "You may,"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <br/>
    <br/>
    <br/>
    <br/>
    <br/>
    <br/>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After many rounds, not that Jaemin was counting, he pokes Jeno on the shoulder annoyingly, making the older groan into the pillow from going at it for too long. Even the day darkened before they stopped their activity.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So, care to tell me what exactly happened today?" Jaemin asks while admiring Jeno's features on display. The Jeno after sex always seem to glow radiantly. His hand sneakily travels down Jeno's chest to rub his body a little too sensually. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeno catches Jaemin's wrist, bringing it up to his lips to kiss each finger delicately. "What do you mean?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm not dumb, or oblivious, Jeno. Tell me why they were here earlier,"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeno snorts, facing Jaemin who was still looking back earnestly. "You and your uselessly quick senses,"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sweet, hot, sexy and smart. Your boyfriend is absolutely perfect, I know."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeno starts to pepper kisses along Jaemin's wrist lovingly. "I know you've been a little under the weather and they just wanted to help out, make you feel better. Those are their ways on thanking you or rather, repaying all those times you took care of them though it won't be enough."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I didn't do it to be repaid back,"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"They love you, you know?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaemin hums appreciatively, letting Jeno pull him closer that their bare chests are against each other and a low moan leaves Jaemin's mouth at the contact of their lower bodies.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So, was that yours?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What was?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"The," Jaemin clears his throat, glancing downwards.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Mine is," Jeno swiftly climbs on top of Jaemin, "Taking care of you for the rest of your life though?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaemin lets out a shy laugh, cheeks flushed red and his neck blushes warm enough that Jeno sneaks a quick peck on his nose. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And what? You're gonna baby me forever?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"As long as you live and I'm with you, then yes."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <br/>
    <br/>
    <br/>
    <br/>
    <br/>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>jisung is jaemin's baby and jaemin is mark's baby<br/>been pretty busy and hectic bcs of uni<br/>Hope you enjoyed reading that! <br/>Leave kudos and comments, please :(<br/>twitter @starwreck</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>